Dude, Thats My Sister!
by Rakuen91
Summary: When you live in household with a horror movie making twin, and a ghost of a rock star that tries to get in to your pants all the time. And when you finally start to slowly think it wouldn't be that bad of an idea. Things get weird, chaotic, and random. My name is Kylie Wright, welcome to my life. Billy/Oc
1. A place to call home

**Warning!** Will have Spectrophilia at some point! I will mark it so if you dont want to read it you can skip.

* * *

"You sure this is the right address kid?" The taxi driver asked me when I looked out of the window of the huge and quite wonky looking mansion. "Is this the Billy Joe Cobra mansion?" I asked and the taxi driver affirmed my question by muttering yeah.

"Then this is my stop." I told him and jumped out of the car with my duffel bag after paying the cabbie and walked up to the doors of the mansion and knocked. "I get it!" Was heard from the inside and my little sister Jessica opened the door. "Kylie!" Jessica yelled with real glee and jumped in my arms.

"Hi Jessie! How's everyone?" I asked happily as my sister hugged me after long three-months. "It's good. Mom is baking like usual, and Dad is still trying to invent something that would be valuable, and Spence is filming his movies and talking to himself." Jessica said matter-of-factly making me raise my eyebrow.

"Spencer is talking to himself? That's not like him." I said confused and Jessica just shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway dad put you into a room upstairs. It's across from Spencer's but I still don't understand why they chose that room?" Jessica said as she lifted my duffel bag with one hand and started to direct me to my new room. I thought about how weird her explanation sounded until I opened the door. "Now you see what I mean?" Jessica asked as I looked at room myself.

The red walls, the king-size bed with black sheets, my writing desk in the corner, TV on the other and smack in this middle on the floor of the side of the king-size bed was a strip-pole. "I see your point." I said to her as I stared at the Pole wide eyed.

"That's why I looked at dad like he was insane when he announced it. Well enjoy your room. I think Spencer is in his." She said and left to go back downstairs. I drew my duffel bag on the bed and then decided to go to find my brother.

Spencer was chilling out in his room editing his new horror movie with Billy. When suddenly his room door was slammed open and a girl with the same shade of brown hair as him stepped in. "Boom baby!" I yelled jokingly imitating a line from an Emperor's new groove movie. "Kylie!" Spencer yelled in joy and ran to me and lifted me up and twirled me around.

"Nice to see you Spence. At least your room is normal enough." I said to him making him pause and look at Billy who I couldn't see at the time. Spencer looked at me confused with Billy. "What do you mean sis?" He asked and I got a little bit annoyed.

"Dude! Have you seen my room I basically have a strip pole in the middle of it?" I told him making Spencer sweat drop. "A strip pole?! What kind of room is that?" Spencer asked shocked while looking at Billy from the corner of his eye.

"Dude it was the love nest." Billy said dreamily as he was remembering his time in the room when he was alive. "I don't know what things have been done in that room but I really hope mom bleached the whole room." I said waving my hands like I was shaking something disgusting off of them, making Spencer have a crossed out face when he thought to what Billy meant by 'love nest'.

"I'm sure mom has done that to you don't worry. But how was the visit to grandma and grandpa?" Spencer asked making me think back that three months I had been gone.

"It was fine. Grandma made her killer meatloaf and there's plenty of it in the fridge. Grandpa on the other hand was yapping about the planes he used to fix in the war… again." I said as I walked over to Spencer's computer walking through something that made me extreme chills down my spine. "Hrr what did you do with the AC? Put it on Siberia mode?" I asked in my usual blush on my cheeks whenever I was cold or embarrassed. Spencer was confused until he realized I couldn't see something that obviously was there still I couldn't see it.

"Billy a little help here!" Spencer yelled to someone and I looked around myself not seeing anyone. "Spencer what are you-?" I started funded until I realized there was tree studded bracelets on my left arm and suddenly I was staring at the face of a guy with a blue hair, who was lifting flirtingly his eyebrows by looking at me in front of me.

"Hi babe. Spencer didn't tell me that he had such a hot sister. Billy Joe Cobra at your service Señorita." He said and winked at me until Spencer came between us. "Billy! That's my sister you're talking to!" He said while flailing his arms to get Billy back off. While I was staring at the two of them confused. "Wait I tough Billy Joe cobra was… Oh my God I'm talking to a ghost!" I said as I realized the situation, while both of the boys were staring at me, waiting for my reaction if I would be screaming in fright or in excitement.

"Spencer why didn't you tell me this was the haunted house!" I said happily making the boys glance at each other and then Spencer opened his mouth. "So you're not afraid?" Spencer asked and I shook my head happily. "Of course not you always knew I wanted to meet a real ghost! And it's even a ghost that lives here with us!" I said excited and then suddenly my face went blank making Spencer look at me with their expression.

"Umm Kylie? Are you okay?" He asked and I gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah I am. It's just the shock of the whole situation is getting on me…"

And then I did the one thing I have never done in my whole life. I fainted.

"Well at least she didn't scream in fright." Billy said as he and Spencer just stared at me passed out on the floor before they helped me on my own bed in my room.


	2. School and flying trash

"Kylie get up! It's time for school!" I heard my mom's always chirpy voice when I was woken by it and the slam of the door as she barged in. "Five more minutes mom." I said as I turned on my side and pulled the blanket over my head."Fine but get up when Spencer does." Mom said as she walked out of my bedroom and I just snorted in understanding and continued my sleep.

Suddenly I felt something cold wrap around me and I snapped out of my light dream. "Morning my caliente Señorita. Now that Spencer is still asleep I have you all for myself." I heard Billy say behind me.

A moment later Spencer woke up into a sound of a scream and slap, which was followed by a painful yelp of Billy. Soon after that I slammed his door open holding Billy in a choke hold and threw him on his bed. "What happened?" Spencer asked half asleep as Billy was just back to himself after my choking and was just chilling again. Hovering over Spencer's bed with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing much brotato, I just gave Kylie a good morning cuddle." He said like it was not a big deal and wiggled his eyebrows at me, making my shock turn into anger. "It was harassment if you ask me!" I yelled as Spencer was awake now and looking at Billy upset. "Billy my sister has been here only one night. You have to start flirting with her now?" Spencer asked as Billy appeared in front of my face."I'm just demonstrating your sister what the love nest is about." Billy said winking at me and tried to come closer but I pushed his face away as I talked to my brother.

"Spencer I know I said it was cool that we have a ghost in the house, but if I knew he was a pervert. I would have taken my words back." I said to my brother who would just look at me a little worried, while Billy was just back in his old way trying to flirt me up. "But babe, I thought you liked hmph!-" Billy started again but I closed his mouth by pulling his lips into my fist. "Not a word." I said as Billy mumbled something that neither me nor Spence didn't get but I let him go as he started to flap around.

"Look guys. Just let me get through my first day in school and after I'm not as stressed as I am right now, I'll be civil with you. I'm going to change." I said as I turned around and started to walk into my room that was across my brothers. "Need some help?" Billy asked but got a slammed door into his face before he got in the room.

"Dude! Leave my sister alone! She has high pressure about her first day." Spencer told Billy who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I let her be. But when the school is over the hunt is on!" He yelled excited and turned himself into a copy of Doctor Livingstone time hunter with a rifle that had a cupid's arrow as ammunition, making Spencer sigh. "Great a lovesick ghost was all I needed today." He mumbled before making himself ready for school.

When the noon came I was almost ready to yell "Fuck it!" And head home. The weirdo Beatles copy Principal Bonzie gave me hard time being Spencer's sister and I myself almost asked him if he lived in a yellow submarine just to irritate him but kept my mouth shut.

Ms. Rumsfield at least was nice and gave me notes of the work we had done before I came home from Granma's. I met Spencer's friend's Shanila and Rajeev, who I instantly got along with after all most beating Rajeev up with a 'NOT ANOTHER!' yell as he tried to ask me out, plus Billy added water to the mill by yelling 'don't come near my girl!' which made me try to wack him with my shoulder bag, which made some patrons on the hall way look at us a little bit funny but shrugged it off as Spencer's new Special effect trial.

"Kylie. Please! Violence is always wrong option." Shanilla tried to reason me as I ran after Billy with my bag in the air around Spencer, who was getting dizzy after a while. "It is when they take no for an answer!" I said and threw my bag at Billy but he made himself a donut shape, making the bag fly straight on Shanilla hitting her on the nose quite hard, making all five us to stop while I was staring at the situation in horror.

"I'm…So…Sorry!" I got out of my shock stricken mouth and rushed to check if she was okay. "It's nothing Kylie. It just hurts a little." Shanilla said as she rubbed her now sore nose. "It's not okay to see my friends get hurt! At least let me buy you lunch as an apology." I said in guilt, making her smile. "Well if you insist-" "Wed love it if you bought us a lunch!" Rajeev cut his sister off and earned a slap above the head from her. "She meant me! Not you, you freeloader!" She said pissed off at her brother's behavior, while I watched the slap with a raised eyebrow.

"So?... Violence is always a wrong option?" I asked her smirking, making her blush when she realized she went against her own advice. "Well… usually, but brothers don't count!" She explained while walking with me to the match class. "Amen to that sister." I said and prepared myself for utterly confusing and boring class of math.

When the lunch came I went to the cafeteria with Shanilla and told her to go sit with the guys and wave me over after I asked her if she was vegetarian or if chicken was okay. I walked in to the line and took mine and her trays side by side on the line and started to choose food for us. When I was done I turned around to go back to our table but when I turned I accidently bumped in to blond haired girl with a blue dress, making my soda tip over and splash on to her dress. Making her gasp in outrage and everyone in the cafeteria to stop and stare at us in mixed faces of shocks and fear. "I'm so sorry!" You said trying to apologize to her but she just looked at me like I was just an mere ant.

"You idiot do you have any idea what this dress costs!" She yelled at me and made me just lift my eyebrows at her outburst when suddenly she took my plate of pasta and dumped it on my head. She started to laugh as did her friends that had been following her. Spencer and Billy watched in worry and shock at the scene until Billy noticed the tears that had started to brim in my eyes.

"Ok that's it!" Billy said and flied over Lolo and her friends witch the bio trash can where the leftovers were dumped and dumped the thing on the girls making you look up at Billy in shock and the girls scream in disgust and their own shock until they noticed the hovering bio trashcan and screamed bloody murder before fleeing the cafeteria with Keith and Lolo's security guard running after them.

"Haha! That teaches them not to mess with my girl." Billy stated in content while still holding the trashcan in his hands. After Spencer and Shanilla frantically asked me if I was ok, Shanilla led me to a girl's locker room to change in to my gym clothes that's consisted of my Atari t-shirt and black sweats and to shower. After that we returned to the class and the rest of the school day was quite average.

"Well the first day of school didn't go as well as expected." Spencer stated as he walked in to the house with me and Billy. "Well I sure didn't expect a pasta bath on my lunch hour but thanks to you guy that incident was a minor setback." I stated as Spencer and Billy Snickered as they remembered the face Lolo and her circle of friends had made when the old food was dumped on them. Spencer went to go to his room with Billy to start his homework when I interrupted them.

"Billy. Can I talk to you a second?" I asked and Billy staid in the hallway as Spencer went to his room. What he didn't expect was to receive a soft kiss on his cheek from the said girl that he had the assumption that she hated his guts. The kiss made Billy's eyes turn into heart's that told me that the peck on the cheek had been a bad idea.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Billy said and tried to drape and arm around my shoulders but was stopped by me pinching the said arm painfully, making him yelp and pull his hand back to himself to nurse it. "Still not happening!" I snapped at him and slammed my room door shut so that I got away from him. "Oh she's so into me." Billy told himself and wiggled his eyebrows until he phased trough Spencer's door to bug my brother again.


	3. The Killer Meatloaf

**Hello my darlings! Sorry for the delay! I have had such a hurry for making myself ready for outside country Convention. **

**Anyway here is the next chap. Please. Go to my profile to vote what kind of story you want me to start after this one is complete. **

* * *

**The Killer Meatloaf**

The sound of dad starting to lawn the yard was the noise that woke me up the next Saturday. I got up from the bed in my arc reactor shirt that stopped above my knee, my eyes half shut my hair like a magpies nest and made my way to the bathroom. I guess my brains were still quite asleep as I took off my clothing and stepped in to my shower, after standing there under the spray for a minute I got awake enough to get myself in to the washing. In the middle of shampooing my hair it was like someone else was touching my scalp from behind and made me open my eyes and look behind me to see… Nothing? With a shrug of my shoulder about my paranoia I turned back around only to come face to face with Billy who was wiggling his eyebrows.

The next thing my mom and Jessica heard from upstairs was me yelling "Spenceeer!" as loud and as angry as I could! They just looked at each other and continued to eat like nothing was wrong. Thinking it was just Spencer scaring me to get a scene for his new movie or something.

Meanwhile I was running after Billy like a woman in madness around the whole upstairs with a shampoo bottle in my hand ready to aim and throw. Finally Billy flew in to Spencer's room and literally bashed the door in with my foot. "Spencer!" I yelled and just then realized he had had his headphones on the whole time because he was editing. "What the-!? Kylie what on earth?!" Spencer yelled and covered his eyes while Billy started to laugh like a hyena gone cuckoo. Suddenly I realized that I felt a light breeze on my body and slowly looked down before my face went crimson and I slapped my hands to cover my breast and privates. "Why didn't you say anything!?" I yelled in angry panic to Billy whose laugh had toned down in to a chucking. "And miss the show? No way." Whit that answer I huffed in irritation and marched back to my room and closed the door loudly to let them know I was pissed about this stunt. "Billy. Can't you leave her alone before there's a new nuclear bomb in the house?" Spencer asked and after Billy's half ass answer about checking the assets made him just sigh in a 'I give up' tone and continued his editing which was his first worry before his sister and ghost friend barging in to the room.

"So how's it going on the movie editing?" Billy asked him after a while and at that point Spencer was ready to give up. "It's hopeless but this really needs something than the huge monster sausage but I can't figure out what!?" he said while massaging his face with his palms. "Well think about this later. Let's go get some coffee." Billy said and went through the floor like he was in an elevator. Spencer following him with the actual elevator to get down to the kitchen, where mom was placing pre-cut slices of Granma's meatloaf on a baking tray. "Oh Spencer honey could you tell Kylie that she takes these out after an hour since its frozen? I have to go and get some things from the store." Mom asked him and Spence just nodded while mom took it as a yes and left to the grocery store.

What he missed was that Billy was busy drooling all over the baking tray. When he turned Billy snapped back to act like nothing had happened and watched the tray been placed in the oven. What they should have noticed was an all too familiar blue glow coming from the oven.

"Kylie mom asked you to take the meatloaf tray out of the oven after an hour!" Spencer yelled at me from the hallway and went back to editing after hearing me say ok. In my room I took out my phone and put it on timer to be right. Since if I was one to forget food when it was boiling or in the oven, the worst outcome is flames. Thankfully that one time dad had just been welding something in the garage and he had his fire blanket beside him. Don't judge me I can bake almost anything as long as I have my trusty timer set off because of my "Scatterbrains".

I did some of my homework before the timer went off and I jogged downstairs to open the oven door to get the meatloaf out. Except instead of the slices laying still on the tray, the jumped around and opened they're tine mouths, revealing row of sharp teeth making my eyes widen as saucers, before letting out a scream and running upstairs to get Spence. "Bro! We have serious problem here!" I yelled in panic as the little meatloaf's were nipping at my heels while I was running away. Spencer opened his door with an annoyed expression as I had interrupted his editing again but both his and Billy's eyes made the same as me when I ran in front of them yelling. "Run for your life!" and the little loafs stopped in front of them before trying to attack Spencer and Billy, who screamed like a girl and ran after Spencer who was running after me with his camera in hand. "Now I know why it's called monster meatloaf!" Billy yelled while Spencer was having a field day with his camera rolling.

"This is like an attack of the killer tomatoes!" he yelled exited that his killer sausage film got more material. "Less talking more running and figuring out how to get rid of them!" I yelled in panic and closed me Spence and Billy in the guest bathroom and locked the door. "Ok. Why is there human eating meatloaf in the house?" I asked and Spencer looked at me confused. "don't look at me." Spencer said with his hands up showing he didn't have a part in this. We both looked at each other until we realized that the only way for the meatloaf to be moving was… "Billy!" we both groaned when we realized it was his ecto and the heat of the oven activating it. "What?" Billy asked as I took a hold of his collar and pulled him closer to my face with my peeved expression on my face. "When this is over. I'm closing you in to a glass jar for three days!" I grumbled to him with made Billy's light blue skin to take a whiter tone of hearing my threat.

"Ok. What's the plan?" Spencer asked us making the both of us look at him from our stare off. "What plan? This is more problematic than the ecto fishing out of you." Billy said remembering the incident with Spencer digesting his ectoplasm in accident, while I was looking at him confused. "Why I have feeling this is a story I don't wanna hear. Anyway does the ecto return to you if the substance it's in is destroyed?" I asked Billy who looked like I had just spoke mandarin Chinese to him. "What she means is if the meatloaf's are destroyed that they stay dead." Spencer explained to him which made Billy go 'oh.' when he realized what we were talking about. "Yeah why?" he asked and I snapped my fingers. "Idea!" I yelled and explained the plan to them.

The first part of the plan was to get the little buggers to the kitchen. Billy was chosen as bait to lead them there, while I and Spencer took the other way there to ambush them. "Over here you little snappers come get some juicy ghost!" Billy yelled to them when they were started to jump after him when he did the 'hula hoop' move before flying in from the open door of the kitchen the meatloaf's following him right in in hopes of catching him. The minute the last one was in the kitchen we slapped the door shut revealing us from behind it armed with dads fishing and butterfly nets. "Get them!" Spencer yelled and the chase was on.

after a fifteen minute tiring fight of catch, stuff in the garbage disposer and catch again, we had gotten the last one in the grinder or so we tough. "Whew that was the last one. House saved." I said happily not noticing the last loaf that had been hiding behind the toaster making a jump at me. Just as I turned around and saw it, Billy slapped the thing right in the grinder and spencer pushed the on switch. "There. Now I can go back to my editing." Spencer said as he walked back upstairs, while I was left with Billy in the kitchen alone again.

"You know… Thanks for saving me." I said blushing while Billy looked at me with a slight smile. "No problem. I always save my Senorita." he said making my flush go even redder. "…" I made a small hum and as quickly as I could pecked him on the lips while walking out of the kitchen, leaving Billy to float dumbfounded in the kitchen with a blush on his cheeks.

I walked in to my room and leaked on to my door. "I think I lied to him when I said not a change." I mumbled to myself before small smile came to my lips.


End file.
